fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 23
( Wolf runs back towards PG ) PG) WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! Wolf) Nothing, nothing at all! PG) Yeah, sure! Wolf) Well...*Turns around* ( PG looks towards her sister ) BANG! ' '( Wolf's knee crashes against PG's head ) ( PG falls to the ground ) Wolf) *Steps on Val's head and runs away* ICE! Minutes later... ( Wolf pushes Ice to the side ) Wolf) WHERE IS HE! Ice) Blue? Kyuuga? Who? Wolf) KYUUGA, WHERE IS HE! ' '''Ice) He'-' '''BANG! ( Blue turns around ) ( Wolf throws Ice into a wall ) ( Ice crashes into the wall and leaves a hole ) Ice) AHHHH! ' '''Wolf) THAT'S IT...SCREAM! *Steps on Ice's head* ' '''Ice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Blue) ENOUGH! *Walks towards Wolf* ''' '''Wolf) LOUDER! Ice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Wolf) GOOD! *Looking at Blue; steps off Ice's head* So Blue... Blue) *Stops* Wolf... Wolf) OKAY! *Runs towards Blue* ( Blue gets ready to punch Wolf ) ( Wolf gets closer ) ( Blue throws his punch ) ( Wolf ducks and slams his shoulder into Blue's gut ) ( Blue's fist hits Wolf ) ( Wolf releases black winds from his palm ) ( Blue shoots away, spinning ) Kyle) O_O ( Blue crashes into Kyle and together they crash into a wall ) Wolf) Hmm...*Looks at window* Aww well, it's not my house...*Jumps throw a window* ( Glass shatters and falls ) Wolf) KYUUGA! ''' '''Kyuuga) ...*Looks up* CRUD! *Runs* ( Wolf lands ) Kyuuga) *Turns around* WHAT DO YOU WANT! Wolf) *Walking towards Kyuuga* Nothing much...Just need to ask you something... Kyuuga) What!? Wolf) Well, you see... Kyuuga) See what? Wolf) *Near Kyuuga's face* The water! Kyuuga) No, I don't see the water Wolf) Then you will! *Spits* ( The spit hits Kyuuga's face ) ( Kyuuga wipes his face off ) Kyuuga) *Angered* ERR! WHY DID YOU! WHY, WHY, WHY! Wolf) Cool it... Kyuuga) NO! ''' '''Wolf) *Slaps Kyuuga's face* So then...How are you? ( Kyuuga tackles Wolf ) ( Wolf sidesteps ) ( Kyuuga crashes onto the ground ) Wolf) Auh...Very ' '''Kyuuga) ...*Gets back up* YOU WANT ME! *Turns to Karuma* ' 'Wolf) Oh yeah! *Hands turn to Cyrowolf's paws* ' '''Karuma) THAT'S NOT GOING TO DO IT! Wolf) It will Karuma) THIS IS A FIGHT! TURN TO YOUR BAKUGAN FORM AND FIGHT! Wolf) NO! *Releases black winds towards Karuma* ( Karuma releases a fireball from his shoulder cannon ) ( The winds and fireball collides ) ( The fireball shreds into pieces, but takes the wind out ) ( Flares rain on Wolf ) Wolf) *Standing still* Kyuuga, you know we're near the same... Karuma) NO WE AREN'T! *Charges towards Wolf* Wolf) Y-*Jumps into the air* E-*Lands on Karuma's skull* S *Slides down Karuma's body* ( Karuma bends down ) ( Wolf shoots off Karuma's tail ) ( Wolf flies pass Karuma's head ) ( Karuma gets back up and releases a fireball from his mouth ) ( Wolf smirks as the fireball gets close to him ) ( Quickly, the fireball covers Wolf's body ) Karuma) *Readying blade* I-AM-DONE! *Charges towards a burning Wolf* ' '( Black winds come out of the flames ) ( Karuma enters the winds and goes unbalanced ) ( Wolf grabs Karuma blade arm and puts Karuma's blade across Karuma's neck; Wolf stands on his shoulders ) Wolf) LAND! ''' '''Karuma) ...*Continues charging* Wolf) LAND OR YOUR NECK GETS CUT! ''' '''Karuma) *Still charging* THEN SOMEONE WILL HEAL ME! Wolf) Not really...I took them out, so it's only us... Karuma) ... Wolf) AND I'M NOT JOKING, I'M SERIOUS! Karuma) *Slows down* ERR! *Slowly lands* ''' '''Wolf) Good girl! Karuma) *Landing* ERR, I'M A MALE! Wolf) Anyways...We're alike... Karuma) NO WE-''' '''Wolf) *Pulls Karuma's blade* SHUT UP OR I KILL YOU! Karuma) ... Wolf) WE ARE ALIKE! WE HAVE A COMMON GOAL...WE BOTH WANT MARCUS! FOR YOU, IT'S TO AVENGE CRIMSON...FOR ME, IT'S JEAN...WE CAN WORK AS A TEAM, SO...Other than you ruined my shirt and pants...I WANT YOU TO GET BACK IN THERE AND TELL EVERYBODY YOU WERE JOKING! Karuma) AND IF I DON'T! Wolf) My little nail with pierce you...Just like what Kyle faced before! Karuma) NOT IF I DON'T LET YOU! Wolf) OH, YOU WILL LET ME! Karuma) NOT REALLY! Wolf) *Pulls Karuma's arm blade* AND YOU ARE GOING TO DO IT! Karuma) NO... Wolf) Well...Marcus is hard to beat and I beat you like this...I couldn't beat him with my bakugan form, so you'll need help...I SUGGEST YOU DO OR YOU'LL GET ZERO HELP! Karuma) SO! Wolf) You'll get no revenge for Crimson, you'd fail and die... Karuma) WHATEVER! Wolf) ... Karuma) I WILL BE-''' '''Wolf) LIKE ME...YOU ACT LIKE ME, BE YOU AND DO WHAT I SAID...FOR, WE SHALL GET C22 BACK! Karuma) *Deep breathe* FINE! Wolf) GOOD! ( Karuma changes back to Kyuuga with Wolf jumping off ) Kyuuga) I hate you! Wolf) Too bad...*Hands return normal* ( Kyuuga walks away ) Wolf) Now...*Calls somebody with watch* Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 24 Grade of Humagons-Deep Search: Episode 23? S A B C D F Why doesn't Wolf turn to his bakugan form anymore? To prove something to himself He's hiding something He's overconfident; thinks everyone is weak Other Category:Humagons-Deep Search Category:Humagons: PG Category:Humagons: AcePyrusWolf Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:Humagons: Ice Category:Humagons: Blue Category:Humagons: Valentin Kazami Category:Humagons: Kyle Category:Humagons: Kyuuga Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Humagons: Marcus Category:Humagons: Crimson Category:Humagons: C22Helios